Velvet
by DiggyDelena
Summary: Link could tell even from behind the princess and several feet away that it was all getting to her. He'd been watching her several hours now starting to slump further into her chair, tighten her shoulders, and tense her vocal cords every time she spoke. Luckily, Link was quite good at rescues and he'd never pass up an opportunity to rescue the future Queen of Hyrule...


**Velvet**

* * *

The princess had been giving him bedroom eyes all morning.

It was March, just a few weeks before Princess Zelda was to be crowned the Royal Queen of Hyrule. Link, the Hero of Hyrule (as he was so aptly titled by legend and the people themselves) had been appointed to the Royal Guard for the time being. The plan was to one day promote him to training captain of the royal army, and then — once their engagement was announced publicly and a wedding conducted — he'd be crowned a _Prince_ and husband to her majesty, the Queen.

Today however he was neither playing the role of stoney guard nor well-mannered prince.

Zelda sat in front of him at the head of the court table, documents and books and a variety of items Link had zero interest or business understanding spread around the ornately decorated surface, about ten different voices all speaking at once.

"Your highness, if you could just see…"

"Majesty, it really is a problem…"

"Princess, there's really only one solution…"

Link could tell even from behind the princess several feet away that it was all getting to her. He'd watched her now several hours in starting to slump further into her chair, tighten her shoulders, and even the pitch of her voice changed. Earlier she'd been giving him a look with her dark blue gaze that made something in his gut burn like an open flame and thoughts of the princess bent over the table as she cried out his name replay in his mind.

Now, however, all he could see was her massaging her temples and trying to get two words in before someone else downplayed her contributions and interrupted her again. But Link _knew_ his princess. He knew her strong will and unbreakable mind and incredible heart. He also knew when she was reaching the breaking point, both mentally and sexually. This was the first...and maybe the second as well.

"Princess, perhaps you could…" A rito had spoken up, grey feathers and eyes that watched the princess with distaste as if she were a child dressing up in women's clothing. But Zelda interrupted him before he could make whatever unnecessary point he had so wished to speak.

"If you would all excuse me for a moment, I don't seem to be feeling very well and I think a bit of fresh air and trip to the restroom may do me well." Zelda stood to her feet and the entire table of thirty or so officials all immediately rose with her.

"Shall we wait for your return, Princess?" A Hylian advisor asked softly as she turned to make her leave.

"No, no," the princess spoke quickly. Her eyes glanced around the room and connected with Link's. _He knew the look._

 _Come with me._

"You may continue your deliberations, I have full faith in my advisors' abilities and I'll return shortly to oversee any decisions that you may come to."

 _Although I highly doubt you will._

The princess made her way towards the doors, two guards opening the large wooden panels just as Link came up behind her.

"I'll only be a few minutes," the young woman told the guards just before the closed the doorway again, leaving the princess and her glorified _babysitter_ alone in the hallway. The moment she noticed the hallway was empty, she pounced on him.

Zelda threw her entire body against Link's with enough force that even the physically fit hero had to take two steps backward to keep from falling over. His arms immediately wrapped tightly around the princess's waist and despite his hesitation she immediately covered his mouth in a needy, _desperate_ kiss.

"Goddess, just take me away from here _please._ " Her voice was strangled and needy and he could hear the desperation in it as she abandoned his lips and started to kiss down his jaw.

"Princess, we're-"

She pushed him roughly against the wall at the mention of her title and Link praised the Goddess for once that the walls were so thick in the castle that their movements couldn't be heard from the other side.

"Don't you _dare_ call me princess, too." She eyed him with a fiery determination that almost bordered on _lethal_. But then she he saw the corner of her lip twitch and her eyes crinkle and he knew it was a game.

"You're going to get me jailed, _Zelda_ ," he corrected with abandon but the princess didn't care about being caught or propriety at the moment.

"Then I'll come visit you in the cells." She kissed him again long and hard with a devilish tongue that made him think much too strongly about what else that tongue would feel divine on.

Link almost lost himself in the kiss and the princess's heavenly scent and warm skin and promise of those tantalizing legs and breasts when he felt her shove a hand in the waistband of his trousers and the alert finally sounded in his mind. He stopped her just shy of touching the growing bulge in his groin which Zelda reacted to with an immature _pout._

" _I want you,"_ she mumbled with disappointment in her voice but teasing in her eyes.

He could have sworn to the goddess how illegal those eyes and mouth should be when she looked at him like that. With a loud grunt of resignation — which the princess immediately took as her victory — Link grabbed the royal's hand and pulled her quickly down the hall.

" _You're going to be the death of me,_ Princess." He emphasized the last word purposely just to rile her but Zelda was already much too excited to find out all the ways he was going to make her cry out his name to even pay it any attention. With steady fast determination, Link maneuvered through the hallways with practiced efficiency and the princess in tow.

It wasn't uncommon to see the Princess and her royal charge following one another. It _would_ be improper to see the princess's hands down the guard's pants or the evident bulge in front of him, however.

Link finally spotted the thick velvet curtain he knew so well and without so much as a second thought or glance pulled himself and the princess into the hidden alcove behind it.

Zelda was on him almost as soon as the tapestry fell back into place.

"Goddess I've wanted you to touch me all day," she gasped as her hands grabbed at the front of his tunic and mouth hungrily found her. Link pressed her against the furthest wall in the tight space and smiled when the princess squeaked in surprise as her back came up against stone.

"If you kept throwing those _bedroom eyes_ like you were this morning, I thought I'd have to bend you over that table and show the whole room what the princess _really_ sounds like when she likes something." Link felt her shiver at the sound of his sultry words and loved every second of her reactions. Her hands ran down the front of his tunic at the same time as his wrapped around her leg down to try and find the hem of her skirt. Zelda was just ready continue what Link had stopped earlier when Link suddenly dropped to her knees.

"What are you…?" she planned on continuing the question but Link disappeared under her large draped skirt before she even had a chance to. Zelda clutched at the wall behind her instinctively when she felt him loop a finger at each end of her panties and pull the moist fabric down her legs.

 _Goddess, yes!_

The fabric dragged effortlessly down creamy thighs and knees, and just before pooling at her feet, warm moist lips pressed a kiss just to side of her sex causing the princess to jump with a loud squeak of surprise.

Link chuckled as he removed the undergarment from around her feet before slipping out from under her skirt and standing. Zelda's eyes _blazed_ with a fire in them that reminded Link of when she disguised herself as Sheik and would come to his tent late at night with a very particular _desire_ in mind. It was a look so strong the formidable knight actually swallowed at the power in it.

"What's wrong?" The princess teased. "Have I left you speechless?" She reached out with both hands, grabbed his tunic and pulled him roughly towards her until Link came to sandwich her body between his and the wall behind her. She found his mouth in a hungry and desperate kiss that seemed to make the air in the room increase ten degrees and send a pool of liquid heat into Zelda's lower belly.

"Please," she gasped into his mouth without even opening her eyes. " _Touch me."_

Link chuckled against her kiss and dragged his teeth over Zelda's bottom lip eliciting a hiss from the princess. He reached down to pull at her skirts, raising the hem to expose her thighs to the air before sliding a hand between them to touch her.

Zelda's breath caught roughly in her throat as Link's hand slid between her thighs and fingers dragged between swollen, wet lips.

 _She was dripping._

"Raise your leg for me," he told her gruffly. The princess obliged, lifting her leg and wrapping it loosely around his hip. Link reached down to her again and before the princess even had a moment to prepare, slipped two fingers into her slick warmth.

The gasp of shock that left Zelda's mouth echoed throughout the space and Link smirked mischievously as he curled his fingers deep inside the princess's warmth and watched her curl in his arms.

"Link!"

"Shhh…." he muffled her voice roughly with his kiss and felt her moan into his mouth when he slid in a third digit and found her clit with his thumb. "You have to keep quiet, _Princess,_ or this will be over before _you_ are." Link slowly pulled his hand keeping his fingers curled and began to build a rythme with his hand.

"Look how _wet_ the _Princess_ is," his sultry voice teased her in her ear before he dragged his teeth over her ear lobe with a teasing nip that shook her entire body.

Zelda gasped with her whole body and fell forward to muffle her loud moan into Link's shoulder. Even through the thick fabric of his tunic he could feel the princess's tight grasp on his arm as she clutched to him tighter every time his fingers moved deeper into her heat. Link smirked and curled his fingers as he quickened the pace of his hand. Zelda cried again, this time muffling the sound by biting his tunic and Link instinctively tightened his arm around her body to keep her upright and close. Just around the corner, the sound of two guards walking down the secluded walkway grew louder as they approached the couple's hidden little alcove.

There was something undeniably _thrilling_ about the thought of his fingers deep inside the princess egging on a release she do desperately needed only feet away from her guards. If he were caught, even the princess wouldn't be able to stop his punishment. He'd probably be jailed.

 _It made him hard and aching deep in his trousers at the thought of it alone._

The air echoed with the sound of Zelda's shallow breath and wet noises of Link's hand pumping in and out between her trembling thighs. He felt her arousal dripping down his hand and wrist, her fingers clawing into the muscle of his arm, and her teeth digging deeper into his shoulder as she tried so desperately not to sound out.

" _Oh Goddess,_ " she whimpered in as quiet of a cry as she could manage. Link felt her body starting to tremble with her impending release.

"Link," she gasped as quietly as she could mange. "Link, I'm...I'm…"

Zelda suddenly cried out a high pitched keen and Link watched the princess's eyes roll in the back of her head and she came _hard_ on his fingers. Her neck arched back, mouth fell open wide and entire body shook in his hold before she crumbled in his arms. Zelda's entire body _exploded_ in tremors, and though he couldn't see them himself, he could only imagine the stars in her eyes and the curl of her toes as she found her release.

Her body slumped in Link's arms, but he held her close and upright, peppering her neck with kisses and resisting the urge to bite down on the Princess's creamy flesh like he so loved to do.

 _Only bite where clothing hides._

Zelda regained her thinking and energy slowly, still feeling the tingles of her release emitting fro nerve ending around her body. It made her smile widely and giggles build in her chest until they mixed with the ticklish sensation of Link's hair on her neck and lips on her chin.

"I love the face you make when you come," Link whispered in her ear. He placed one last kiss at the base of her ear before kissing her on the lips again. For all the haste and desperation of their last few kisses, this one was different. Zelda held each side of his face with her delicate hands and let the kiss linger and warm until she felt it in her toes and wanted to melt in the taste of his kiss so badly it left her even more lightheaded than the orgasm he'd just given her. Once the air grew hazy and her lungs on fire with need for air the pair released their kiss. Even then they let their foreheads rest against each other, heavy breathes and racing hearts filling the silence of the space.

Zelda let one hand slip slowly down Link's face until her palm rested flat against his chest, just over his heart. She bit her lip as a thought came to mind.

 _I can't wait to marry you._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Please note: the relationship between Link and Zelda was established in my previous fic "Hide and Sheik." That having been said, you do not have to read "Hide and Sheik" to enjoy the smut in this.

Please don't forget to leave me some love (a review, perhaps?) to let me know you liked it.

For more (or maybe just a chat?) catch me on Tumblr via my handle, DeviousDiggy.

~ Digs


End file.
